5 ELEMENTOS
by Amedelune
Summary: una profecia decubierta ...crea una mentira ...que llevara la la salvacon de 3 vidas.


El mundo seguía cambiando, ya nada iba a ser como antes, si antes existía el temor, el miedo y la angustia entre los magos, ahora si era peor; los tiempos oscuros retornaron, pero ahora eran mas negros; las almas de los magos y brujas estaban aterrorizadas, en ellas había poca alegría y esperanza, había almas muy cobardes… o muy valientes que se convertían en mortifagos……otras almas tenían el valor para afrontar la situación y si era el caso dar su vida por la protección de los demás.

Todo era un caos en el ministerio ya no se sabia que hacer, ni siquiera se sabia si tu compañero de puesto era traidor o no; en Hogwarts era la misma situación, entre las casa había mas conflictos, en especial con la casa de las serpientes, todos vivían en alerta permanente, nadie sabia si dormía con el enemigo.

El año comenzó sin ningún percance, excluyendo que había mas seguridad y control, en los vagones del tren habían aurores , y uno que otro espía.

En la mayoría de los compartimientos estaban los amigos de cada quien, ese año no había el problema de la falta de vagones, ya que muchos alumnos no fueron enviados en tren por seguridad, ese había sido el tema de discusión en la casa de los weasley durante todo el verano, como iban a llegar a Hogwarts, los adultos preferían por traslador, pero los no, ya que todos alegaban que era su ultimo año, así que en uno de esos compartimientos estaba un joven con el pelo rebelde azabache, ojos verdes que ya no eran los mismos de hacia 2 años, que reflejaban calidez, alegría…..ahora reflejaban tristeza, impotencia, pero mas que todo dolor……..Harry Potter ese era su nombre, todos los magos a excepción de unos cuantos lo admiraban porque vivió, pero estos nunca pensaron que el haber sobrevivido, era una carga muy grande, sus amigos sabían que a el le toco madurar mas rápido que a los demás aprendió del dolor, y este se aferro a su corazón; con el iban sus amigos Ronald weasley (que yo no era el mismo niño con pecas) Ginny Weasley (los años le sentaron muy bien) Neville Longbottom ( a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban ya era un hombre) ….nadie hablaba todos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos…….era un silencio acogedor, que no perturbaba a nadie……….la puerta se abrió -Esto es inaudito- decía Hermione Granger, todos voltearon a verla mientras ella se sentaba al lado de Ginny, y respiraba para calmarse….-que ocurre?- pregunto Ginny…- Los aurores no dejan respirar, estaba en el vagón de los premios anuales, con Draco Malfoy que es el otro premio, teníamos una conversación civilizada (aclaro cuando vio en sus amigos una mirada de "LO MATO") cuando de repente callo la puerta a nuestros pies y entraron dos aurores, nos requisaron y volvieron a poner la puerta…así como si nada……….UFFF……Todos la miraban con cara de desconcierto...porque era muy raro ver a Herm quejándose por una norma, mas aun así si es por seguridad…..- Por que me miran así?- …- es muy poco probable, ver a Hermione Granger quejándose por una norma- declaró ron lo que causo una risa por parte de todos hasta de hermione….- A menos que la niña haya sido interrumpida- apunto Ginny mirándola con acusación…..-Interrumpida…Yo?...nooo- mientras decía eso un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro….-jaja Herm, no te preocupes que no hay nada de malo estar haciendo ….emmmm…(decía Ginny con una mirada pícara)…cositas con el novio………. –Bueno ya no mas…- concluyo Harry al ver la cara de su amiga………Les había costado asimilar el hecho de que la serpiente fuera novio de Herm……….pero como les dijo Molly " El amor es algo que viene en el momento menos previsto..y en este momento eso es lo que necesitamos"

Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, comieron…tragaron en el caso de Ron, hasta que el tren llego a la estación .

El comedor estaba decorado de un modo mas acogedor, sin dudad Dumbledore intentaba crear un mejor ambiente, pero se sentían los vacíos en las mesas, los murmullos eran menos; como todos los años era la ceremonia de elección, la comida y al final, las tan anheladas (por muchos) palabras del director:

"Bienvenidos de nuevo, no les voy a mentir la situación cada ves se complica mas, pero así muchas veces crean que no hay salida, la habrá, el amor, el cariño y la amistad, los ayudara mas que nada, dijo esto mirando directamente a cierta mesa de leones, nadie nació para estar solo, y el que lo esta es porque así lo ha deseado….no tengo nada mas que decirles…….ahhh..Les recuerdos que ahora el bosque esta mas que prohibido, salir del castillos después de las 6 pm, también, habrá toque de queda, pero para eso sus profesores se encargaran de decírselos…buenas noches"

Todos iban por los pasillos hacia sus casa, a excepción de los premios anuales, y los prefectos, que estaban reunidos, donde una ves hacia 3 años, habían estado los elegidos para el torneo de los tres magos.

- Como ya les dijo el profesor habar toque de queda, desde las 6 de la tarde hasta las 5 de la mañana de cada día ustedes serán los encargados de cuidar que algún alumno despistado estepor los pasillos a esas horas, son 7 dias y hay 8 prefectos y 2 premios, asi que he diseñado un horario para que todos puedan estudiar, y minerva les extendio un pergamino a cada uno…genial pensaron Herm y draco..al ver que tenian que cuidar los viernes y sabados….jeje seria emocionante.


End file.
